warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Clan in Not/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Ein Clan in Not Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Ein Clan in Not Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel des zweiten Buches Ein Clan in Not aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Mikusch *Feuerstern *Blattjunges (nicht namentlich) *Eichhornjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußpelz *Unbekannte DonnerClan-Katze *Unbekannte, getigerte DonnerClan-Katze mit weißer Schnauze *Graustreif *Wolkenschweif *Schuss *Sandsturm *Unbekanntes, weißes DonnerClan-Junges *Regenpfote *Ampferpfote (hier Fuchspfote genannt) *Unbekannte, dunkle DonnerClan-Katze mit weißer Schnauze und dunkleren Pfoten Erwähnte Charaktere *Willie (nicht namentlich) *Schnapper (nicht namentlich) *Springer (nicht namentlich) *Tess (nicht namentlich) *Geißel *Violet Sonstige Orte *Farm *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Verletzte Schulter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, BlutClan, Frischbeute (nur im Original) *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges (in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise Kinder genannt) *Zeit: Sonnenaufgang Wissenswertes *Seite 118: "Willkommen, Rabenpfote!" - Vor dem Wort Rabenpfote müsste "zurück" stehen, da im Original die Rede von welcome back ist (vgl. Seite 28 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 118: "Feuerstern möchte, dass (...)" - Vor dem Wort dass müsste "offensichtlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von obviously ist (vgl. Seite 28 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 124: Rabenpfote meint, er würde ein paar Minuten warten, obwohl die Katzen unsere Zeiteinteilung gar nicht kennen und verwenden und dementsprechend auch gar nicht wissen, was eine Minute überhaupt ist. *Seite 124: Der Satzrest "(...) but it hasn't." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 125: "(...) in unserem Lager herzlich (...)" - Vor dem Wort herzlich müsste "aber" oder "dennoch" stehen, da im Original die Rede von though ist (vgl. Seite 35 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 125: "Bleibt bei uns, (...)" - Vor dem Wort bleibt müsste "bitte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von please ist (vgl. Seite 35 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 126: Der Satz "Of course, some of us are more ready to go than others." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Natürlich sind einige von uns eher bereit, loszuziehen, als andere.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es gibt die von der schnellen und die von der langsamen Sorte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 36 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 127 und 130: Der Begriff Frischbeute wird fälschlicherweise mit Futter und Beute übersetzt (vgl. Seite 37 und 40 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 127: Der Satz "It's a successful patrol. We've got a day's worth of fresh-kill." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist eine erfolgreiche Patrouille. Wir haben Frischbeute eines ganzen Tages wert ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Jagd ist erfolgreich, wir haben eine Menge Futter für die nächsten Tage." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 37 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 128: "Verdammte Streuner!" - Statt verdammte müsste es "dreckige" heißen, da im Original die Rede von filthy rogues ist (vgl. Seite 38 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 131: "Nein, wieso?" - Statt wieso müsste es "habe/tu ich nicht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I didn't ist (vgl. Seite 41 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 131: Der Satzrest "(...) I can tell (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 41 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 132: Beim Satz in der Textbox ("Diese Katzen da ...") fehlen die Anführungszeichen (vgl. Seite 42 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 134: Die Frage "So?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 134: Der Satzrest "Look, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 136: Der Rang Junges wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Kinder übersetzt (vgl. Seite 46 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 137: Der Rang Junges wird fälschlicherweise mit die Kleinen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 47 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 136: "(...) Hunger fühlen, der (...)" - Statt fühlen müsste es "hören" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hear ist (vgl. Seite 46 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 136: "(...) wir sie so leiden (...)" - Vor dem Wort so müsste "wirklich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von really ist (vgl. Seite 46 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 137: Der Satz "And Barley still might as well be made of stone, for all the noise he makes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und Mikusch kann immer noch genau so gut aus Stein sein, bei all dem Lärm den er macht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mikusch wirkt wie aus Stein, trotz des Lärms, den sie machen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 47 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 138: Der Satzrest "(...) in my head ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 48 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 138: Rabenpfote meint, Stunden würden vergehen, obwohl die Katzen unsere Zeiteinteilung gar nicht kennen und verwenden und dementsprechend auch gar nicht wissen, was eine Stunde überhaupt ist. *Seite 138: Ampferpfote wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Fuchspfote übersetzt (vgl. Seite 48 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 140: Ampferpfote wird fälschlicherweise mit Fuchspfote übersetzt (vgl. 50 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 138: "Sie haben sie verletzt!" - Vor dem Wort verletzt müsste "schwer" stehen, da im Original die Rede von hurt her bad ist (vgl. Seite 48 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 139: "Formt eine Rettungseinheit!" - Vor dem Wort eine müsste "sofort" stehen, da im Original die Rede von now ist (vgl. Seite 49 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 140: Der Satzrest "(...) for me ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 140: Der Satzrest "Hush now, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 142: Der Satzrest "(...) for doing it!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 52 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 143: Der Satzteil "But, listen, all of you (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber, hört zu, ihr alle (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Vermisst ihr ein Kätzchen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 53 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 143: "Die Dinge könnten sich (...)" - Statt könnten müsste es "werden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von will have ist (vgl. Seite 53 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 143: Der Satzrest "(...) -- you know -- (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 143: "Aber sie lebt in einem Zweibeinerort." - Statt in einem müsste es "im" heißen, da im Original die Rede von lives in ist (vgl. Seite 53 von A Clan in Need) Quellen en:A Clan in Need fi:A Clan in Need fr:Un Clan en danger pl:Klan w Potrzebie ru:На подмогу племени zh:族群救星 Kategorie:Verweise